real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adolfo Constanzo
Adolfo de Jesús Constanzo (November 1, 1962 – May 6, 1989) was a Cuban-American serial killer, drug dealer, and cult leader of an infamous gang dubbed by the media as The Narcosatanists (Spanish: "Los Narcosatánicos"). His cult members nicknamed him The Godfather ("El Padrino"). He was reportedly responsible for the murder of Mark Kilroy, an American student killed in Matamoros in 1989, along with several other cult killings. Background Constanzo was born in Miami, Florida to Delia Aurora Gonzalez, a Cuban immigrant mother in 1962. She gave birth to Adolfo at the age of 15 and eventually had three children, by different fathers. She moved to San Juan, Puerto Rico, after her first husband died, and remarried there. Constanzo was baptized Catholic and served as an altar boy, but he also accompanied his mother on trips to Haiti to learn about Vodou. The family returned to Miami in 1972 and his stepfather died soon after, leaving the family with some money. As a teenager, Constanzo became apprenticed to a local sorcerer and began to practice a religion called Palo Mayombe, which involves animal sacrifice. His mother remarried and his new stepfather was involved in both the religion and the illegal drug trade. Constanzo and his mother were arrested numerous times for minor crimes like theft, vandalism and shoplifting. He graduated from high school, but was expelled from prep school. As an adult, Constanzo moved to Mexico City and met the men who were to become his followers: Martin Quintana, Jorge Montes, and Omar Orea. They began to run a profitable business casting spells to bring good luck, which involved expensive ritual sacrifices of chickens, goats, snakes, zebras, and even lion cubs. Many of his clients were rich drug dealers and hitmen who enjoyed the violence of Constanzo's "magical" displays. He also attracted other rich members of Mexican society, including several high-ranking corrupt policemen who introduced him to the city's powerful narcotics cartels. Constanzo started to raid graveyards for human bones to put in his nganga, or cauldron. Before long, his cult decided that the spirits of the dead that resides in the nganga would be stronger (providing the cult more powerful protection) with live human sacrifices instead of old bones. More than 20 victims, whose mutilated bodies were found in and around Mexico City. This process escalated until Constanzo eventually decided that the nganga needed the power of a brain from an American student, the next step leading to the murder of Mark Kilroy. On March 13, 1989, Constanzo's henchmen abducted Kilroy from outside a Mexican bar and took him back to the ranch. Kilroy was a US citizen who had been in Mexico on spring break. When Kilroy was brought to the ranch, Constanzo murdered him. Under pressure from Texan politicians, Mexican police initially picked up four of Constanzo's followers, including two of the Hernandez brothers. Police quickly discovered the cult and that Constanzo had been responsible for Kilroy's death; he sought a "good"/superior brain for one of his ritual spells. Officers raided the ranch and discovered Constanzo's cauldron, which contained various items such as a dead black cat and a human brain. Fifteen mutilated corpses were dug up at the ranch, one of them Kilroy's. Officials said Kilroy was killed by Constanzo with a machete chop to the back of the neck when Kilroy tried to escape about 12 hours after being taken to the ranch. Constanzo fled to Mexico City with four of his followers. They were only discovered when police were called to the apartment because of an unrelated dispute taking place there. As the officers approached, Constanzo, mistakenly believing they had located him, opened fire with a machine gun. This brought in police reinforcements. Determined not to go to prison, he handed the gun to follower Alvaro de Leon and ordered him to open fire on him and Martin Quintana. By the time police reached the apartment, both Constanzo and Quintana were dead. De Leon, known as "El Duby", and Sara Aldrete were immediately arrested. A total of 14 cult members were charged with a range of crimes, from murder and drug-running to obstructing the course of justice. Sara Aldrete, Elio Hernandez and Serafin Hernandez were convicted of multiple murders and were ordered to serve prison sentences of over 60 years each. De Leon was given a 30-year term. If co-leader Aldrete is ever released from prison, American authorities plan to prosecute her for the murder of Mark Kilroy. Category:Male Category:Cult Leader Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killer Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:List Category:Modern Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Arrogant Category:Mutilators Category:Thugs Category:Torturer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Satanism Category:Important Category:Thief Category:Vandals Category:Latin American Villains Category:Dark Priest Category:Cowards Category:Kidnapper